ESTAMOS VIVOS
by this girl believes in nargles
Summary: Beth es una chica fuerte, que a pesar de todo lo pasado desea vivir y demostrar lo que puede hacer. Daryl estará siempre a su lado.
1. CAP 1 - ALEXANDRIA

Hola :) A estas alturas ya todos sabemos lo que pasó con Beth, cual fue su suerte. Sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que estemos de acuerdo o que no podamos seguir amando esta pareja. Adoro el Bethyl y lo voy a adorar por siempre. Asi que les dejo este fic que recién empieza (del cual los personajes no mje pertenecen y bla bla bla), que los realizadores de la serie hayan hecho que Beth muriese, no significa que haya muerto para nosotros y afortunadamente aun quedan los fanfics, wiiiiiiii :D Y como hoy es 25 FELIZ NAVIDAD!

**CAP 1: Alexandria**

La Zona Segura de Alexandria estaba rodeada de murallas, en alguna manera eso le recordaba a Woodbury. Daryl Dixon se asimiló al equipo de seguridad desde el primer momento en el que llegaron al lugar.

Las casas en Alexandria tenían techos a dos aguas y chimeneas, estaban cerca la una de la otra pero cada una contaba con espacio al exterior a manera de patios y pequeños jardines; el lugar estaba ubicado a las afueras de Washington, D.C. Las altas murallas los defendían de los caminantes, y de cosas peores que acechaban en el exterior; además, los paneles solares podían satisfacer ciertas necesidades de los sobrevivientes.

Se trataba de una zona algo apartada pero con el suficiente potencial para funcionar como un refugio. Habían llegado hacía poco menos de un mes y en corto tiempo se volvieron valiosos para la comunidad. Al igual que Daryl, Rick y Glenn también formaban parte del equipo de seguridad. Los demás habían ocupado otros puestos y los recién llegados se habían vuelto necesarios.

_Todo muy diferente a allá afuera_, pensó el arquero mientras pasaba cerca a una de las casas próximas al muro. Por la cual se aseguraba de pasar cada día

—¡Puedo hacerlo, Maggie! Estoy bien.

—No lo estás, recibiste un disparo… ¡en la cabeza!

—Eso pasó hace mucho. Voy a ganarme mi lugar, como los demás.

—Y lo harás. —dijo Maggie acercándose a su interlocutora— Pero no ahora. Todavía te mareas cuando estás de pie.

Daryl se había quedado mirando la escena ballesta al hombro. Las dos mujeres habían salido casi gritando hasta el pórtico de la vivienda. Maggie lo vio y se calló de pronto, la chica con la que hablaba giró la cabeza rápidamente al percatarse de eso.

—¿No vas a decir nada?— le preguntó Beth.

—Hazle caso a tu hermana. —respondió él con aquella voz grave tan particular.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos a la espera de algo más.

—¡¿Es lo único que dirás?!— Beth estaba indignada y bruscamente regresó al interior de la casa.

—¿Qué pasó ahora?— le preguntó a Maggie.

—Quiere unirse al grupo de búsqueda de suministros.

Daryl respiró hondo, exhaló fuerte luego y dirigió la vista al suelo. La chica se había salvado de milagro, la bala había pasado por su cabeza… sin matarla. El momento en que el disparo dio en la cabeza de Beth lo recordaría siempre como uno de los peores, pero ese había sido también el día en el que ella demostraría lo fuerte que podía ser.

—Debes dejarla. —dijo levantando la mirada.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! No es el momento, estar en ese equipo significa salir, ni siquiera se por qué quiere estar en ese grupo. Podría quedarse aquí y ayudar con los niños…

—Ella no es más aquella niña. —la cortó Daryl— Quiere probarlo. Déjala hacerlo. Además, lo hará de todos modos, la única razón por la que te escucha es porque eres su hermana mayor, pero si te opones no podrás detenerla. Ni Dios podría hacerlo.

Daryl sabía cómo era aquel sentir, el de Beth, dándole deferencia a las opiniones de Maggie. Él había tenido un hermano mayor también y había sido el hermano pequeño por mucho tiempo, había pasado todo eso con Merle. Pero Beth había cambiado, era impetuosa ahora y había descubierto esa valentía que se mantenía oculta dentro de ella.

—Aún no está del todo recuperada. Si sale estará en más peligro que los demás.

—Yo iré con ella… Cada vez que tenga que salir, me aseguraré de ir yo en el grupo.

—¿Harías eso?

Daryl Dixon solo asintió con la cabeza y la miró fijamente. Él podía parecer poco amigable la mayoría del tiempo, pero Maggie sabía que no había hombre más confiable que aquel. Muchos le confiarían su vida y ella le podía confiar a su hermana.

—Gracias.

—Tengo que irme.—dijo el arquero.

Pero antes de continuar su recorrido hacia la muralla, su mirada intensa pasó de Maggie al par de ojos azules que lo observaban desde la ventana. Beth Greene le brindó una hermosa sonrisa, él le sonrió de lado y siguió su camino.

Maggie lo vio irse y supo que tenía razón. Por más que le preocupara tenía que dejarla seguir. No podía olvidar todavía todo el tiempo que le llevó a Beth recuperarse del disparo que casi se lleva su vida. Recordar de nueva cuenta verla salir en brazos de Daryl la llenaba de dolor. El momento en el que pudieron sentir que se mantenía respirando fue como si la hubiese visto volver a nacer.

Su hermana había dado muestras innumerables de fortaleza pero ella la había dado por muerta incluso antes de tener noticias, eso la carcomía por dentro. La única persona que siempre confió en su sobrevivencia era ese hombre que se alejaba.

"…no quiero tener miedo de estar viva", recordó haberle dicho a Glenn en la prisión.

"Tener miedo es lo que nos mantiene vivos", le respondió él.

"No. Es lo que nos mantiene respirando", le contestó ella.

Y era verdad, quería vivir, no sobrevivir. No quería tener miedo, a pesar de todo lo pasado, y su hermana tampoco. Por lo menos, Maggie Greene se sentía aliviada al tener la seguridad de que Daryl la cuidaría.

Y Daryl Dixon se sentía aún más aliviado al poder cuidar de Beth.


	2. CAP 2 - NUEVOS AMIGOS

Hola! :) Regresé, por si habían notado que no había actualizado jaja. Para quienes siguen el fic (gracias chicos) pues deberán perdonar mi poca constancia. Muchos autores actualizan bastante seguido, yo no porque quiero escribir cuando lo sienta agradable y no por compromiso, actualizar por actualizar no me va. Quiero agradecerles (de nuevo) sus reviews, me encantaría seguir recibiéndolos y espero sigan considerando mi trabajo de su agrado y recomendable ;) Trato de responderles a todos quienes tengan una cuenta, pero a quienes no la tienen se los digo aquí: Gracias. A los que se esconden también jaja vamos chicos, salgan de las sombras. En este cap. encontrarán un nuevo personaje, que no es tan nuevo puesto que los fans de otra pareja sabrán reconocer en qué rubio está inspirado. Díganlo en sus comentarios, yo se que debe de haber fans de aquellos libros que lo reconozcan.  
>Psdt: En cuanto al review de <strong>bxthyl<strong>, quizás no dejé claro que yo no creo, por lo menos al 100% que Beth esté viva en la serie. Lo siento, pero es lo que creo yo, sin embargo, todavía queda la duda puesto que considero que una oportunidad de traerla de vuelta era escuchando el pedido de los fans, cosa que no sabemos si habrán hecho o no. Así que ahora corren las apuestas. Las dejo de aburrir, ahora pueden leer.

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 2: Nuevos amigos<strong>

A Beth, el poder cultivar vegetales le recordaba a la granja Greene. Ahora se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros de lo que había sido su hogar.

Fue feliz en la granja, el pasar sus últimos años de adolescencia junto a su padre, su madre y sus hermanos sería siempre la mejor de sus memorias. El desastre que les había tocado vivir a todos, para ella había iniciado en aquel lugar, sin embargo no podía dejar de recordarlo con cariño.

Mientras sembraba zanahorias en las pequeñas plantaciones de Zona Segura de Alexandria, su mente no podía dejar de viajar a Georgia. Estar viva le había dado una nueva perspectiva de las cosas. Debía de mantenerse fuerte, en cuerpo y espíritu. Sus habilidades para la supervivencia habían mejorado gracias a las enseñanzas de Daryl, pero también sabía que no podía confiarse, ahora le estaba claro. Pero a pesar de todo, extrañaba sentirse en casa.

No es que le gustase cultivar cosas, sin embargo, hacerlo la mantenía alejada de la vivienda y de Maggie. El haberse salvado le había costado. Su actuar impulsivo casi se había llevado su vida y provocado la constante sobreprotección de su hermana. Le había dejado notar sin querer que se mareaba algunas veces y ahora no podía dejarle ver que sufría de dolores de cabeza, como el que estaba padeciendo en esos momentos.

Beth Greene tomó asiento en el muro bajo de las jardineras y esperó a que el dolor pasara. Algunas veces era rápido, bastaba con inhalar y exhalar profundamente por unos minutos; y otras, la dolencia se expandía como una sensación punzante que empezaba en la parte baja de su mentón y terminaba al costado de su oreja. Siguiendo la trayectoria de la bala.

El trajín y el sol de la mañana habían traído de nuevo la molestia de la que Maggie nunca debería enterarse. Afortunadamente, ya no le pasaba muy seguido y cada vez era más esporádico. Su cuerpo se curaba poco a poco y ella esperaba que lo hiciera lo suficiente para no tener que vivir con migraña eternamente.

Su recientemente descubierta confianza en sí misma había sido puesta a prueba durante su estadía en el Grady Memorial, aunque también sabía que no podía volver a dejarse llevar por arrebatos como ese. Estaba segura de poder sobrevivir ahora más que nunca sin importar lo que su hermana pudiese decir. Tanto ella como Hershel Greene la habían mantenido protegida dentro de una burbuja por demasiado tiempo; primero en la granja y después dentro de los muros de la prisión. Debido a eso no había sido capaz de protegerse antes, aunque estaba segura de que no todo era culpa de ellos. Había sido su decisión mantenerse oculta dentro de esa burbuja que explotó en el momento más inesperado, dejándola desprotegida ante la terrible realidad.

Pero su pasado todavía la atormentaba. La pequeña y frágil Beth Greene estaba presente en cada paso que daba. Podía verla en la sobreprotección de Maggie y en los ojos de todos. Solo había una persona para la que aquella indefensa adolescente había pasado a la historia, y ese era Daryl Dixon.

Agradecía el apoyo que el arquero le brindaba. Daryl había convencido a Maggie de no oponerse a su decisión de formar parte del Equipo de Búsqueda de Suministros. Más aún, había hablado con Douglas Monroe, líder de la zona Segura, para persuadirlo de dejarla ingresar. No era solo Maggie Greene quien la consideraba débil; el resto, conocidos y desconocidos, también dudaba a sobremanera de que fuese de ayuda para ese fin.

Pero Beth no quería volver a esconderse, necesitaba contribuir, mucho más por ella misma que por los demás. Daryl lo sabía, había sido el único en presenciar el duelo tras la muerte de su padre, y parecía ser el único en darse cuenta de que si bien podía ser frágil físicamente, para compensar, poseía ímpetu y ganas de vivir. Beth quería vivir y ya nadie podría negárselo.

Mientras el dolor pasaba, Beth observaba las plantaciones y a las nuevas personas que había conocido. En la Zona Segura convivían alrededor de cincuenta personas y a ellos se había adherido el grupo. Incluso habían niños en el lugar, pequeños sobrevivientes del apocalipsis que se mantenían a salvo ahí. Eran en su mayoría los niños y las mujeres quienes ayudaban en el huerto. Ella asistía asiduamente para ayudarles mientras esperaba la primera salida del Equipo de Suministros, la cual sería pronto.

—Ten, el sol está demasiado fuerte.

Un joven rubio a quien había visto de lejos algunas veces le tendió su gorra.

—No la necesito. Gracias.

—¿Beth, verdad? Ese dolor de cabeza va a empeorar con este calor.

—Es por el esfuerzo.

—No me debes explicaciones. —le dijo sonriendo, mientras mantenía el brazo extendido.

—Gracias. —Beth Greene decidió aceptar el ofrecimiento— Perdona, no se tu nombre.

—Anstey. Andrew Anstey.

—Soy Beth Greene. Gusto en conocerte.

—Un placer, Beth Greene.

Andrew tomó asiento a su lado bloqueando un poco el alcance del sol.

—Beth, Beth, Beth ¿Es Beth como en Elizabeth? ¿O como en Bethany?

—Es solo Beth.

—Entonces 'solo Beth', ¿mejor?

—¿Qué?

—Tu dolor de cabeza.

—Mejor… gracias de nuevo.

Ella no quería ser grosera, pero lo que necesitaba en ese momento era estar sola. La soledad le había hecho más bien que la compañía en los últimos tiempos. Después de lo vivido en el hospital, luego de todo lo que le llevó recuperarse, decidió que no hablar de ello era lo mejor que podía hacer, borrar todo y empezar de nuevo, pero qué difícil era. Frente a los demás luchaba por mantenerse firme y decidida, pero en los momentos en los que su conciencia era su única compañía podía pensar en lo pasado, aunque no mucho. Se resistía todavía a racionalizar algunas cosas, cosas que seguramente la traerían abajo, a hacer preguntas que la llevasen nuevamente a verse frágil. No quería que la vieran más como un pedazo de cristal quebradizo, a pesar de que de todas maneras lo seguían haciendo. Quería sentirse capaz para no volver a sentirse vulnerable como en el Grady Memorial.

—El silencio incómodo.

La voz de Andrew la volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado callada manteniendo la mirada fija en algún punto del suelo.

—¿Qué dices?—le respondió volviendo a la realidad.

—Acaba de pasar un silencio incómodo.

—Me distraje un momento.

—Si claro, con una piedra del suelo, debe de haber sido una piedra muy interesante.

—Estoy un poco cansada.

—Eso de recibir disparos en el cerebro debe de ser bastante agotador. El más cercano a la cabeza que recibí fue en el antebrazo y eso no es muy cerca ¿Cierto? Nunca fui bueno en anatomía.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Bueno, el antebrazo se encuentra aquí…—dijo señalando su antebrazo derecho.

—No me refiero a eso. —le contestó Beth empezando a exasperarse— Me refiero a lo del tiro.

—Es un nuevo mundo, esas cosas nos acechan y tenemos que huir constantemente. Lo cual no significa que la gente haya dejado de ser habladora.

—¿Se convirtió en un chisme?

—Relájate. Eres lo más interesante de Alexandria ahora. Pero puede que quizás no dure, tú sabes, puede que llegue alguna otra chica con un machete en el cráneo y entonces ya no serías la atracción principal.

—¿Te estás burlando de lo que me pasó?

—Sería incapaz. —dijo Andrew fingiendo indignación.

—¡Que idiota!

Beth se levantó inmediatamente y empezó a alejarse.

—¡Hey, Beth, espera! —gritó él yendo tras ella.

Beth se detuvo y dudó en si debía de voltear o no, pero al final lo hizo.

—¿Qué quieres? —le contestó molesta.

Andrew había detenido su paso a cierta distancia y se dispuso entonces a acortarla lentamente. La miró directo a los ojos mientras se acercaba, tenía los ojos de color gris, un color bastante extraño, pensó Beth. Cuando finalmente estuvo cerca a ella se quedó quieto sin decir nada y esbozó una sonrisa de lado al ver que la ponía nerviosa.

—Necesito mi gorra. Hace calor. —dijo cínicamente empezando a reír.

—¡Ten! —Beth le aventó la gorra al pecho golpeándolo lo más fuerte que pudo en el proceso y volvió a emprender el camino.

—Oh vamos, no puedes enfadarte así de rápido. —continuó Andrew mientras reía— ¿Por lo menos no quieres saber cómo me enteré?

Beth detuvo su paso intempestivamente y regresó a hacerle frente.

—¿Cómo? —le preguntó viéndole directamente a los ojos, al igual que él momentos antes, tratando de mostrarse lo más decidida posible.

—Tu hermana y tú no deberían salir gritándolo si lo que quieres es guardar el secreto ¿No te parece? … ¿Por qué tanto interés en que los demás no lo sepan?

—No es tu problema.

—Tu grupo lo sabe y no digo que lo comenten como una divertida anécdota a la hora de la cena, pero si hay la oportunidad seguro hablarán de ello.

—No guardo el secreto. Es solo que… No es asunto tuyo.

—Si, si, dejaste claro que no es mi problema. Sin embargo, no pude evitar notar tus desesperados intentos de huir de tu hermana. Es por eso que vienes aquí, ¿no es cierto?, bajo este sol y estando aun delicada de salud. —Beth quiso responderle pero él la detuvo. — Si, si, ya sé que quieres ganarte un lugar. No se puede esperar obtener mérito solo por recibir un disparo. Si lo analizamos, el mérito fue de tu cerebro, no tuyo. Fue él el que resistió.

—No espero recibir nada. No lo entiendes.

—Entiendo, Beth. —dijo y por fin dejó de poner la sonrisa cínica que le crispaba los nervios a la muchacha— No quieres parecer débil. No quieres que tu hermana te sobreproteja. No quieres que te sigan viendo como un estorbo. _Tenemos problemas y ahora hay que salvar a Beth_. Es odioso.

Aquel muchacho parecía tener un par de años más que ella. Era alto, delgado y el acento en su voz lo delataba como extranjero, posiblemente británico, pero Beth no era demasiado buena reconociendo esas cosas. Su actitud petulante le molestaba, sin embargo había algo en su manera de mirarla que hacía que extrañamente sintiese empatía por él.

—Solo no puedes esperar que pase tan rápido. Sobreviviste, listo, y aun así para ellos sigues siendo una niña a la que hay que cuidar. Les llevará tiempo acostumbrarse.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Terapeuta o algo así?

—¡Demonios, no! ¿Te parezco un terapeuta? ¿En serio?

Andrew tomó la gorra y la volvió a acomodar en la cabeza de Beth.

—Solo soy un humilde sobreviviente. —continuó él.

—No pareces muy humilde.

—Di lo que quieras. Soy demasiado humilde para ser ingles.

Beth sonrió involuntariamente no pudiendo evadir el impulso. Andrew también lo hizo.

—¿No es lo que piensan de nosotros acaso?

—Yo no dije nada.

—Con pensarlo basta.

—¿Los ingleses también leen la mente?

—Está entre nuestras múltiples virtudes. Al igual que nuestra humildad.

—Y eres de…

—Inglaterra. — la cortó— De ahí vienen los ingleses. Tus conocimientos de geografía son tan buenos como mis conocimientos de anatomía, al parecer.

—Deja de cortarme y no estaba preguntando eso. Quería saber a qué equipo perteneces.

—Pues…

—¡Beth!

No lo había notado, pero Daryl Dixon había llegado muy cerca a donde ellos estaban. Había estado buscando a Beth por los terrenos de la Zona Segura y había reconocido su cabellera rubia a lo lejos. Al encontrarla en el huerto conversando animosamente con un muchacho, no se acercó. Esperó un momento, pero cuando vio como la chica le sonreía, decidió no esperar más. Cuando la llamó, Beth se acercó a él seguida por el chico rubio.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó al arquero.

—Tenemos que irnos. Hoy es tu primera salida. —le respondió Daryl Dixon.

Beth sabía lo que eso significaba. Sería su primera salida con el Equipo de Búsqueda de Suministros. La primera vez, desde su llegada a la Zona Segura de Alexandria, que viera el mundo exterior fuera de las murallas del lugar. Aunque ya no quedara mucho que ver.

—¿Irás conmigo?

—Sí.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento. No podía haber dos personas más distintas que Daryl y Beth, ni que se complementaran tanto. Y por ese instante tuvieron paz.

—Gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio. Esta vez los tres.

—El silencio incómodo otra vez. —dijo Andrew al cabo de un momento.

—Oh, si. Daryl, este es Andrew…

—Lo conozco. —señaló Daryl seriamente.

—Nos conocemos. —dijo Andrew.

—Bueno, entonces, nos vamos. Hasta luego, Andrew.

—Un momento ¿Es el Equipo de Búsqueda de Suministros el que sale, cierto? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Si. —le contestó Beth.

—Entonces, vámonos.

Beth lo miró con sorpresa y la boca entreabierta.

—Cierra la boca. También pertenezco a ese equipo.

* * *

><p>Hasta la siguiente actualización :) Y mientras esperan pueden pasar por mi canal en Youtube en donde tengo ya dos videos Bethyl subidos userlindix09


End file.
